


Finally Free Tonight

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise has figured out his identity and because of this is ordered to be killed by the CCG.  His team, Akira and even Arima have deemed him as an enemy and for his life, he must escape. Seeking survival and temporary solace before he leaves, he visits and uncovers his identity to an unsuspecting Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Free Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 HideKane Week: Anything goes/lasts....

Mentally, as Haise runs down the hallways of the CCG, he applauds himself for being able to quickly remember the emergency exit routes of the main building. He gives that credit to the fact that he is, or was an investigator, and protocol included knowing the emergency escape routes in case something bad happened. He assumes, that what is happening is bad, and not just for him, but for the ones that had attempted to wipe his memory and control him.

 

The alarms only add to his stress and anxiety as he reaches the final exit door. Moments ago, he felt his mind drifting back into deep thought but he had to stop himself. He didn't have time to freeze up, and let a flood of memories stupefy him. No, not now. He can hear his captors foot steps even amidst the alarm and by now the CCG should be on complete lock down.

 

On the side of the exit door is a small key pad. Haise wastes no time punching numbers on the dial and as expected, his first try is wrong. He enters a back up security code and the buttons flash green. He is granted access.

 

The former investigator gazes down the hallway leading to his freedom and takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he lets memories of his team, missions, Arima and Akira drift through his mind.

 

_I thought you were my family..._ He thinks.  _I guess I was wrong. It's Haise Sasaki you want, not Kaneki Ken._

 

And this is true.

 

The moment he muttered his real name, the moment memories began to come back, his minutes were numbered. He asked Akira about his identity, thinking she would help, but that turned out to be his biggest mistake. She had betrayed him, just like everyone else had. She'd called the main office, just before injecting him with a dose of RC suppressors. Haise, in his paralyzed state heard her talking to Arima, discussing “protocol”. The last thing she said, the last thing he'd ever remember Akira Mado saying was “Right now, his senses are dull, if you give me permission, I can kill Haise Sasaki”. He vaguely remember deploying his kagune in a berserk manner and within seconds Akira Mado lay unconscious before him. After that, he knew he couldn't go back. He couldn't fix it, he couldn't talk his way out of it. He'd attacked an investigator. He had no place in the CCG anymore.

 

And now, as he sits in the back seat of a cab, resting his head on the window, those thoughts begin to fill his mind like burning lava. The thought of the family he believed he had hurts like nothing else. Arima...Akira...his “mother” and “father”. And the quinxes, his “children”.

 

He laughs a bit, sitting up and taking a chance to gaze at the wet pavement just outside. He sees people walking, arm and arm, in groups or with friends. There is cheer on the side walks, every where he looks, no one is gloomy.

 

He supposes this isn't the first time he's been stuck in a situation like this, because as much as it hurts, it feels so familiar. Perhaps it is something that Kaneki has felt, verses Haise. _Kaneki._ The name brings a wave of memories each time is crosses his mind. Earlier that day, a young purple haired girl and older white haired man seemed to pop up from here to there. He remember them from the coffee shop a few days before. All he could make out was Touka and Yomo.

 

As of present, the same two people drift through his mind, however someone else seems to be making his presence known. Blond hair, honey hazel eyes, alluring smile... _Hide._ Haise can practically see the composed blond sitting in front of him with those all too familiar headphones strapped around his neck.

 

_Let's just go home..._ Hide whispers.  _All this time, you had to suffer._

 

By this time, Haise feels another headache. Just yesterday, he remembers seeing Hide. The two, who had bumped into each other a couple of months ago in a coffee shop, had been friends for a while. They didn't talk as much as they wanted to but things were good between them. Over the weeks they'd met, they'd gotten closer, feelings began to bloom. Haise's quite certain , looking back, that's he's stolen one or two kisses.

 

Now, he sees this blond smiling in the deepest, depths of his memory, calling him _Kaneki,_ his real name. It's like Hide has known him all along. Still, things don't add up. As Haise allows his mind to drift at a steady pace, he sees the Hide in his past and compares him to the Hide he knows. There is an obvious difference as far as their eyes go. The Hide, Haise knows now, seems so distant sad almost.

 

_It's probably because of me._ Haise thinks, gazing ahead.  _I must have left him, without a word. Was I his best friend?_

 

Haise looks ahead at the cab driver. He calls out to him at the red light. “Is it okay if I change my location?” He asks, as he had instructed the driver to drop him at a hotel before hand.

 

The driver complies without a word. With a determined expression, Haise clearly speaks Hide's address.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

“Please open....please open...” Haise speaks as he pounds on Hide's door. He can hear the blond inside, struggling to answer.

 

“Coming....” Hide calls, just inches away. “Who is it?” He's practically leaning against the door now. Haise can smell his familiar scent even through the thick wooden planks.

 

“It's me, Haise...” There is a heavy amount of desperation in his voice. “Hide, can I come in?”

 

“Oh!” The locks, one by one, come undone and Hide finally opens the door, granting Haise access. He shuts the door behind him just in time to realize his guest is wet. “It must be raining out there...let me get you some towels...”

 

“Hide, I don't have time.” Haise's tone causes the blond to stand still in his tracks.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Hide sounds genuinely concerned. He walks a few feet to turn on the living room light, and stands by the couch with his arms crossed. “Haise...”

 

Haise, who dozed off a few seconds ago, snaps back into reality. “I think you know more than anyone, that that's not my name. Right Hide?” And there is silence as the blond swallows a dry lump of air. His skin pale's and his throat constricts as he finds comfort on the couch. Arms crossed, nails dig uncomfortably into his skin. “What do you mean by that...” He tries his best to sound oblivious. “I don't..”

 

“Hide. Everyone else has lied to me, please don't you do the same...” Haise begs. “Please tell me who I am...I mean, I know who I am....I just need, I just want _you_ to tell me who I am...”

 

Hide begins to nervously toy with his fingers in his lap as Haise impatiently waits for an answer. “I don't understand what you mean.”

 

“Don't play dumb with me Hide. Aren't you my friend?” Haise takes a few strides towards the couch until he's standing directly in front of his friend. “My name isn't Haise is it? I'm Kaneki, Kaneki Ken. You and I were friends.”

 

Hide swallows once again. “Kaneki....no....” He manages a fake smile. “Kaneki's dead you know...I haven't seen him since...Haise, this isn't funny. If this is a joke_”

 

“I know who I am and the CCG knows that too. I don't know what happened before all this but they want me dead, because I know who I am...” Haise sits down next to Hide. “Everything is happening so fast but I feel so calm around you. We met officially, a few weeks ago, but I've known you forever Hide. Please tell me, what happened to make us so distant.”

 

Hide tenses a bit just before distancing himself away from Haise. He shakes his head and manages some kind of smile. “Haise I, this_”

 

Haise slowly scoots closer to Hide, leans over and softly brushes their lips together. The blond of course can't find the right amount of air to pass through his lungs.

 

“It's okay Hide. I need to know this. You can trust me.” He offers a kind smile.

 

Hide chuckles lightly before shaking his head. “It's painful to remember Haise. I_”

 

“I hurt you didn't I?”

 

“You just left, that's all.” Hide places a distressed hand on his head before gazing into Haise's eyes. “After an accident, you underwent a surgery that resulted in you becoming half-ghoul. During that time, you kind of shut me out. You befriended a group of ghouls, and well, you never kept in contact with me. I lost you, and didn't hear from you for almost over a year...” Hide's voice starts to crack and quickly, he looks away from Haise. “You know I was always so lonely, I missed you so much. I spent every second looking for you and...the last time I saw you...you had already....you...you were too far gone Kane....I mean, Haise.”

 

“Hide...” Haise offers a soft rub on the shoulder, but that doesn't ease Hide's anguish.

 

“Now, after four years, I see you with the CCG. You're hanging around them...like they're your family. They're so happy, you're so happy...and here I am moping. How selfish would it have been to take you away from that happiness Haise? I don't know how it happened, or what happened to you...but I was certain you were Kaneki...I just never said anything. I just confided to loneliness...” Hide begins to nervously wipe at his eye as stray tears roll down is cheeks. “You were so happy Haise, just like you were with them...but never with me. I'm just... _I'm_ happy that you bumped into me again at my coffee shop. I hate that....th....that you'll ha...have to leave again...But I..d...don't...w...want....you...to....d...die...so leave Haise. Be free, be safe.”

 

Hide cups his face in his hands and his whole body trembles uncontrollably. Haise, who isn't sure what to do stands. Guilt courses through his being as he takes a few steps back towards the door. _Leave...he understands._ A voice coos. _He'll be safe here without you._

 

Haise shakes his head as he continues to gaze at a broken Hide. _It's because of me he's like this. I've ruined him...I've...destroyed him._

 

“Hide....” Haise's voice is almost overshadowed by Hide's audible sobs, but the blond, now thrown back into reality, looks up.

 

“...Yes..”

 

“I never wanted to leave you broken like this.” He offers a smile as a hand absently touches his chin. “I thought all this time I was protecting you when I was just hurting you...I missed you just as much as you missed me. Everything I did was because of you...I couldn't lose you...” Haise quickly walks over to the couch and kneels down next to Hide. “If I were to lose you...I'd lose my happiness, my smile, my light...my soul mate” He softly takes hold of Hide's hands. “My everything...”

 

“What...?” Hide takes a few sob filled breaths. “What do you mean_”

 

“I love you Hide...I always will, and always have. I left you to protect you but...you're a mess aren't you?”

 

Hide remains quiet prompting Haise to continue.

 

“Let's get out of here Hide. Now, let's just go. Together.” Haise stands and brings Hide up with him. “I have some money, maybe we can rent an apartment...”

 

“Haise_”

 

“I've been trying to take care of you all this time, but I've just been hurting you. Now I'm gonna do it right...I'm tired of living life a tragedy when I have my happiness right here in front of me.”

 

Hide opens his mouth but Haise silences him with a powerful kiss. Before he knows it, he's swept away in Haise's arms and the two are standing on the window ledge.

 

“Haise, where are we going!? What are we going to do? I don't....we don't...” Street lights and cars are visible from below and Hide feels just a bit nervous. He knows Haise is a ghoul but just the thought of jumping from such a height frightens him. However, there is a new adrenaline running through his system and as of present, he can't clearly identify it.

 

“We'll plan on the way...let's change our story a little bit.” He holds Hide close before preparing to jump out of the window. He can practically smell CCG members surrounding the complex, the cab driver must have turned him in. The window is their safest bet.

 

“Haise...” Hide clutches on to him. “Don't drop me...please.”

 

“I'm never letting you go again Hide.” He holds his blond close before preparing to leap. “And by the way, it's Kaneki.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
